User talk:PNR
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maison Ikkoku Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kentaro's First Love! What's Age Got to Do with It? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryoga04 (Talk) 02:24, August 22, 2012 Images Hi, thanks for uploading all those title cards. You might have seen that I have renamed a few of your uploads. Well, that's because we have to maintain a consistency. The title cards should always be named 'File:Episode(number)title.png/jpg' so that readers can find them easily without having to look through all the articles. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:58, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Also, please add and to all the images you upload, thank you. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi PNR! Nice to meet and talk to you too! I get what you mean. Not all wikis have the same set of rules :) The reason I haven't protected any pages is because we don't have any other editors besides the two of us and User:Sango 珊瑚, lol. I have no idea how to attract more editors :( [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 06:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Articles Hi PNR! Thanks for creating all those episode articles, but my question is, are they needed now? They're just blank pages and we already have an episode list that people can view :) Or, are you planning on adding content to them? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 06:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay :) I'll help out too. I was planning on creating and expanding the episode articles. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 07:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Image uploads Hi. While uploading images, can you please add and templates? Thanks! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 06:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Sakamoto Hi PNR. Can you upload a good picture of Sakamoto? Remember to add the episode number to it too :) Thanks! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 13:47, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 13:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Sorry to bother you again, but, can you upload a picture of Sōichirō Otonashi too (with episode number)? :D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Manga Hello PNR. Do you have the first edition or the second edition of the manga? AFAIK, the second edition has become rare to find. Btw, does the editions have any interviews with Rumiko Takahashi? Or, any other person behind the Maison Ikkoku series? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :You mean, the version you have contains the interview? If it does, can you upload it for me? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:57, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, hard luck! I've been searching for some interviews with Ms. Takahashi [on Maison Ikkoku ] :( [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Request Hello PNR, can you upload the scanned titles page of the first chapter ("What Are the Neighbors Doing?"), "Yusaku's Island", and "Prune-Faced Cupid" as PNG? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Hi PNR. Thanks for uploading the scans I had requested :) I can see you have been creating a lot of pages (stubs). Well, I was wondering if they're helpful? I don't see why they'd be helpful... If you're going to expand them all, then it's okay :) Please reply, thank you. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:56, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded rude! I've been editing Wikia since the last November only, so I'm still new to it. I guess I kinda got used to the rules of Wikipedia, lol. Yep, I'll definitely try my best to expand them :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas I hope you a great Christmas this year :) Wishing you peace, love, and joy. Ryoga (talk) 04:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. The reason I blur them is to soften the grainy texture on them :) I should've asked you before I did that, sorry. I'll try to readjust and reupload them :) Ryoga (talk) 05:03, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Btw, if you have volume 7, can you upload the cover for "Just Do Your Best"? I don't have a scanner, so I can't upload it :( Ryoga (talk) 05:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Update: Uploaded the new version. I haven't blurred the image at all. Please take a look and tell me if it's okay. Ryoga (talk) 05:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see. I guess I'll have to buy a scanner, lol :D Ryoga (talk) 11:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Confusion! Hi, it's okay. I'm thinking of removing the template from pages as we use another template here :) Ryoga (talk) 12:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Favor Hi, can you tell me which episodes are these images from? Thanks, Ryoga (talk) 11:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's okay, thank you. Ryoga (talk) 12:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC)